A vehicle door is usually equipped with a handle. Such a handle is often located below the outer belt line of the door and allows people to manually open the doors. Although this arrangement may be easy to implement, there are some shortcomings. For example, an operator may open and close a door very quickly, which may cause damage to an operator located between an open door and a vehicle. For example, the operator may pinch a finger. Due to safety concerns, undesirable design choices are sometimes made when vehicle doors are manually operated. Therefore, it may be desirable to add safety functionality to the doors of a vehicle.
Doors that open and close automatically, also referred to as powered doors, may not require a user to pull or push them open, and instead may rely on one or more actuators to open and close the door. Sometimes, when an actuator is opening or closing a door there may be an undesirably small amount of clearance between the edge of the door and other parts of the vehicle, such as an adjacent door. Therefore, it may be desirable to control operation of one or more actuators such that there is more clearance between the closing door and other parts of the vehicle.